Because of you
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: One night changed Tori Vega's life for the worst and the best. Warning: G!P and Rape.


Because of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious nor do I own Pretty Little Liars.

Thanks to my best friend not saying no names she knows who she is. She helped me with this. So yea warning: G!P and rape.

I was in such a dark place and it's so full of light now. I look down at the nine month old baby as he sleeps peacefully on my chest. I run my fingers though his soft black hair kissing his head softly. Who knew such a little baby could bring so much joy back into your life. Because of this little boy I've never been so happy. I just hate the way he got here.

_Flashback_

_I lay naked on the dirty hard floor in a abandon house looking up at the ceiling that looks like it's about to cave in. The only light is the one from the moon that's coming in though the torn blinds. I watch as shadows of little bugs and flies go by wishing I could crawl away and hide like the little bugs or fly away like the flies. I could try to leave now but my wings are broken and my legs refuse to move. _

_"I'm back." I don't even bother to acknowledge her. I just want to die because I know what's about to happen. The floor borads creek as she approaches me hearing the jingle of her belt buckle and the zip of her zipper. I hear her pants hit the floor with a soft thud, they scrap the floor as she pushes them to the side. I feel lips kiss my left thigh softly as she comes up into view her right hand resting beside my head holding herself up her long black hair falling out around her face. _

_Her pale skin shining from the moon light those cold blue eyes staring into mine. The corner of her pink lips curl up into a small smirk as I feel her left hand slide down my thigh grabbing behind my knee pushing it up holding it in place as she slowly lowers herself down onto me. Her soft skin connects with mine. I let out a soft breath as she slides inside me. Her cool minty breath hits my face as she breaths out pushing herself more inside me. I feel myself getting stretched out again squeezing my eyes closed as she buries herself completely inside me._

_"Oh... fuck." She breaths out her grip behind my knee tightens as she starts to thrusts. I whimper in pain as she starts to speed up. This is the second time this has happened but it was two of them. I don't know where her friend is and I don't care. I hope he doesn't come back._

_"It's incredible at how tight you are after getting fucked senseless the first time." Her lust filled voice blurs out softly in my ear as she starts to go harder. I claw at the floor helplessly crying sliently. The tears slide off my face and hits the floor beneath me with a light thud right beside my ear._

_"It's okay to scream. I know it feels good." She moans in my ear the floor starting to creek as she starts to slam me. The sick, sad, and truthful part about what she just said is that it does feel good. It feels great but, it also hurt because of her size. Just because it feels good doesn't mean I'm enjoying it. It means I'm human. It's natural. I just wish she would stop. I'm not fighting because I know it will get me no where but on my way to another slap in the face. _

_As she grabs ahold of my other leg wrapping it around her slim waist rolling us over putting me on top making me moan as she shifts under me making her shaft move around inside me. I lay completely against her. Our damp with sweat skin stick together feeling her soft lips kiss the side of my neck and her hands wrap them selves around my waist starting to thrust up fast and hard making me cry out loudly in pain pleasure._

_"There we go. Moan for me baby." Her hand smacks my backside hard as she starts to go crazy inside me. No matter how hard I tried holding all my moans inside I fail each time. And every time I would moan it would make her go harder causing me to fall over the edge following right behind me she cums inside me. Once I calm down realization sinks in._

_I'm having my rapist baby._

_End of flashback_

Nine months later I have Jordan. He is the only thing thats keeping me alive. If he wasn't here, I don't know where I would be. I love him with every part of me. I just wish he would have got here in different way.

Review please. No flames.


End file.
